Felices Por Siempre
by saeta
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry se enfrenta a su primera misión, la cual por azares del destino lo envuelve en viaje a otra dimensión, en dónde sus padres están vivos; sin embargo él no. ¿Con qué sorpresas se encontrará el muchacho además de su propia muerte


16

Brujas

Nop. Harry Potter No es mío. Mi Psiquiatra sigue insistiendo en que repita eso todos los días a ver si me convenzo... I keep Trying!

"_There was a boy... a very strange and enchanted boy..."_

_Nature boy._

La cuestión de su apariencia no había sido problema desde su salida de la enfermería; sin embargo, al compartir habitación con otros tres adolescentes; Harry se vio en la necesidad de dejar sus gafas encantadas bajo la almohada -junto a su varita- y meter una de sus manos bajo ella por si las dudas. Jamás había estado más agradecido de tener camas con dosel y poder esconderse tras la intimidad de las cortinas como en ese momento, en que su cabello se volvió negro y sus ojos recobraron el verdor de su mirada.

Un pensamiento repentino le vino a la cabeza mientras observaba el objeto borroso que eran sus lentes. Él volvía a su apariencia original con quitárselas. La cantidad de veces que las había extraviado durante una batalla o que se habían quebrado, le llegaron a la mente. No parecía un disfraz muy práctico si tenía en cuenta eso. Aunque si meditaba más en el asunto, su padre no debía haber contemplado la posibilidad de que se metiera en problemas, sólo esperaba que así fuera.

El rostro decepcionado de su padrino se abalanzó sobre sus pensamientos mientras se metía a la cama. No. Tenía que ser así. No podía meterse en líos en esa ocasión...después de todo no era de su incumbencia... ¿verdad? Una voz –demasiado parecida a la de Hermione- comenzó a empujar a través de su mente diciendo que su postura tenía más que ver con el hecho de tener a un Sirius Black enfadado con él. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, porque no era así. En absoluto.

Esa mañana despertó más temprano que de costumbre, se alistó y cuando salió del baño encontró a Neville atándose los cordones de los zapatos.

—¡Hola Alex! — saludó con entusiasmo al verlo. — ¿Puedo llamarte "Alex" verdad?

—Claro. Buenos días, Neville.

—¿Cómo dormiste con el concierto? — El muchacho cabeceo hacía una de las camas, las cortinas todavía estaban corridas pero los ronquidos de carcacha descompuesta podían escucharse con toda claridad— Seamus siempre le está diciendo que ponga un hechizo de silencio pero lo olvida.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Había cosas que no cambiaban, sin importar la dimensión en la que se encontrara.

—He tenido peores noches — contestó quitándole importancia. La puerta se abrió y un Seamus recién bañado, entró al dormitorio con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y la túnica de la escuela puesta.

—¿Todavía no despierta? — cuestionó secándose el cabello.

—No. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero si gustas te cedo el honor.

El chico Irlandés sonrió ante la oferta, tiró la toalla a la cama y sacó su varita. Un par de sutiles movimientos de la muñeca de Finnigan y la sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Harry al reconocer el hechizo.

Las cortinas se corrieron repentinamente, las mantas volaron por la habitación y una fuerza invisible tiro del tobillo de Ron, éste grito sorprendido mientras era remolcado al cuarto de baño y el sonido de la regadera al abrirse ahogaban las maldiciones del pelirrojo. Harry rió con sus compañeros ante los improperios.

—¡Hijos de puta! ¡Juro que me las van a pagar, bastardos! — y ahí estaba el prolijo vocabulario del pelirrojo.

—Espero que hayas puesto atención, Pierce. Es un trabajo duro y alguien tiene que hacerlo así que si te vas a quedar aquí será mejor que te hagas de algunas mañanas.

—Procuraré recordarlo.

Seamus sonrió y le extendió la mano.

—Perdona el recibimiento de anoche, no es muy común que se transfieran alumnos y menos en el último año así que teníamos que desconfiar, sobre todo después de conocer a ese tal Malfoy.

Harry estrecho la diestra del muchacho y asintió con la cabeza con una curva vacilante extendiéndose por los labios.

—Creo que entiendo a lo qué te refieres.

—Lo entenderás mejor cuando lo conozcas, apesta a mortifago a kilómetros — comentó Neville — pero bueno, yo me muero de hambre así que vamos bajando ¿no?

Harry les observo tomar sus cosas y comenzar a salir, hizo lo propio y dirigió una mirada al cuarto de baño antes de salir detrás de los jóvenes.

Después de haberse reunido con Ron en el Gran Comedor -éste lanzó pudín al cabello arenoso de Seamus- se sentaron en las mesas junto a los pocos alumnos que habían bajado. El pelirrojo comenzó a atacar la comida mientras Harry miraba a la mesa de profesores en busca de caras conocidas.

Volvió su atención al plato un tanto decepcionado por no encontrar a sus padres –o a Sirius- cuando una suave voz se hizo pasó hacia él.

—¿Cómo la están pasando? — La pregunta dirigida hacia ellos le hizo levantar la cabeza y la decepción fue barrida. Sonrió ante la contagiosa sonrisa de su madre e intentó no sonrojarse con el brillo inusual que destellaba en los ojos de Lily.

—¡Muy bien, profesora! ¿No es así? — Sonrió Neville —Alex se está adaptando — agregó mientras pisaba el pie de Seamus bajo la mesa. Harry arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender el por que sus otros dos compañeros parecían nerviosos con la presencia de la pelirroja pero su atención fue demandada por Lily, de nuevo:

—Bueno chicos me da mucho gusto ¿Les importa si les robo a Pierce?

—¡No!— dijeron al unísono, negando con la cabeza. Ron se encogió junto a él cuando se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas.

—¡Nos vemos en Defensa, Alex!

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros antes de salir tras su madre. Caminaron juntos hasta los terrenos, con la mañana fresca y el sol de medio día despuntando en lo alto. Bajaron los escalones de mármol directo al lago en medio de un cómodo silencio sólo roto por el chapoteo del calamar gigante.

—¿Cómo dormiste? — preguntó ella una vez se vieron en la orilla.

—¡Bien! Los ronquidos de Ron son algo que definitivamente no extrañaba — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Allí, parado junto a la pelirroja, una paz abrazadora le recorría el cuerpo. Era una sensación consciente que golpeaba su cabeza, podía decir sin lugar a dudas que se encontraba tranquilo y estaba seguro que si alguien buscaba definir la palabra "paz" debería estar en busca de eso.

—Me alegra. Tu padre y yo queríamos desayunar contigo pero no aparece — Lily miró a su alrededor en su búsqueda y antes de que el joven pudiera cuestionar la razón por la que habían salido del comedor, ella añadió:— ¡Oh mira! Ahí viene.

Harry giró la vista hacia el lugar en que su madre señalaba y efectivamente. James caminaba hacia ellos con una canasta de mimbre colgando del brazo.

—¿Día de campo? — preguntó en un susurro al poner todas las piezas juntas. Lily giró la cabeza con rapidez para observarlo.

—Sí. ¿Quieres? Porque podemos regresar al castillo y...

—¡No!...digo. Está bien. Está muy bien — contestó apresuradamente.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza antes de que una sonrisa aliviada cruzara por su rostro. Volvió la atención a su esposo y se inclinó un poco para preguntar:

—Así que conoces a Weasley.— comentó ella, las permanecían manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y la mirada esmeralda clavada en James.

Harry asintió sin apartar los ojos de su padre. Éste había comenzado a trotar en su dirección y llegando allí, se dejó caer en el césped.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Quién es su mejor amigo?

—Weasley, el chico pelirrojo de Gryffindor — aclaró Lily tomando la cesta y sacando un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos. — Parece buen chico, tiene buenas calificaciones en pociones de acuerdo a las notas que me dejo el anterior profesor.

¿Ron bueno en pociones? Eso tenía que verlo. Colocaron la manta sobre la hierba y se sentaron sobre ella. Poco sería decir si admitiera que se sentía medio entumecido. Estaba a punto de tener un día de campo con sus padres. Una comida al aire libre sin batallas de por medio.

—Entonces ¿Cómo va tu primer día? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Todo va muy bien hasta ahora. Hace tiempo que no pasaba una noche en esa habitación aunque noté que la torre está un poco vacía.

Comentó casualmente mientras tomaba un emparedado de jalea. Levantó la cabeza y el camino del sandwich a su boca se detuvo. Lily y James parecían incómodos. Su madre sacó un termo de la canasta y le sirvió cerveza de mantequilla en una taza, James se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca.

—No ha sido fácil para algunos padres dejar a sus hijos en el colegio con todo el asunto de la guerra...muchos creen que estarán mejor con sus respectivas familias a en una fortaleza resguardada por los más antiguos hechizos y con un montón de profesores dispuestos a pelear por su seguridad.

Ese discurso le parecía familiar. Casi deseo no haber dicho lo nada dada la molestia que parecía causar en su padre. Lily colocó los platos frente a ellos con salchichas y huevos revueltos en ellos.

—No creo que sea momento de hablar de cosas tristes — dijo ella empujando una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Así que...dices que Weasley es tu mejor amigo en tu mundo ¿cómo es? ¿Tienes más amigos allí?

—No sé si sea buena...

—No creo que dañe a nadie que hables de tus amistades, Harry —interrumpió James adivinando hacia donde iba la protesta del menor. Harry tomó un trago cerveza cuestionándose sus acciones. No creía que hubiera problema si omitía cierta información... ¿verdad?.

—Bueno, él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Hay también una chica, mi mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

—Granger. — Lily mordisqueo el sándwich con actitud pensativa —Te encontraste con ella cuando escapaste de la enfermería.

Harry asintió con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Así que de ahí la conocías. Entonces Weasley y Granger son tus mejores amigos.

—¿Sólo eso? — La picardía en el tono de su padre no le gustaba nada — parecías a punto de arrancarnos la cabeza si nos acercábamos a ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza con rapidez consiguiendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

—Ella es SÓLO mi amiga, casi mi hermana.

—Bueno...y ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Harry trago con dificultad y bebió más cerveza para no tener que contestar. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso ante el recuerdo de Ginny, su sonrisa, su coraje...su tumba. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y un dio un respingo cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

Lily apartó la mano inmediatamente luciendo preocupada.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? Te pusiste pálido — James se encontraba justo frente a él observándolo consternado — Lamento si te metí en un aprieto...— y de repente era él el que parecía en aprietos. — Tú sabes, nosotros jamás te juzgaríamos por algo así...es decir cada quien tiene derecho a acostarse con quien le dé la gana... es tu cuerpo y a ti te va a ...

—¡Lo que tu padre quiere decir!...— Interrumpió Lily mirando a James como si fuera a matarle si seguía hablando — es que está bien. El amor es amor y no hay nada más que...

—Esperen...— Harry recobró el sentido de lo que sucedía...sus padres no estaban... ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Sus padres pensaban...! — ¡No soy gay!

No pasó desapercibido el suspiro aliviado que soltó su padre y como el ceño de Lily se profundizó aún más al ver la reacción de su esposo.

—Escuchen...no tengo problemas con eso pero...No. Yo...— tragó con dificultad para hacer que el nudo en su garganta se deslizará por ella. — yo tuve novia hasta hace un año. No salió bien...

_...Los mortífagos la mataron. _

—Oh, cielo. Lo siento mucho, seguro que hallarás a alguien más.

Harry no quiso contradecir a su madre. Bebió más cerveza ante la revelación de que no había pensado en Ginny desde hacía tiempo. No era como si el mero hecho de evocar su nombre y su imagen no asestara una dolorosa puñalada en su cuerpo pero, ciertamente, no había estado tan presente como antes.

James y Lily percibieron el cambio de humor en torno al chico y dieron vuelta al tema. Comentaron cosas de Ron y Hermione de acuerdo a lo que habían observado durante la primera semana de clases -lo cual no era mucho ya que ambos tenían, exactamente, ese tiempo dando clases-. Comió tranquilamente mientras les observaba, los pensamientos sombríos se deslizaban detrás de su cabeza para centrarse en esto. Se sentía bien; sólo sentados ahí comiendo y hablando. El viento mezo su cabello y se preguntó si así habría sido su vida de haber tenido a sus padres con vida.

Pronto se encontró hablando animadamente de sus amigos. Contando a James y a Lily lo organizada e inteligente que era Hermione, las peripecias de Ron, su fobia a las arañas y los tradicionales Jersey's Weasley. Había tanto que contar y las sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres lo animaban cada vez más. Ellos se encontraban felices de tenerle allí hablando y él de observarles asintiendo, sonriendo y simplemente escuchándolo.

El muchacho, probablemente, jamás se habría dado cuenta de cuánto les añoraba hasta que la canasta de comida quedó vacía, el mantel doblado reposaba en los brazos de su madre y cada uno regresaba al castillo por su cuenta con la firme promesa de volver a hablar muy pronto. Harry se encontró esperando el momento más que nada en ese momento; una sonrisa satisfecha se expandió por su cara y se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes de que sonara la campana del inicio de clases.

Y mientras hacía su camino hacia el aula; sus pensamientos anteriores lo asaltaron. Desde su llegada a esa dimensión había visto a un montón de personas que se encontraban muertas en su mundo pero jamás se detuvo a pensar un momento en la posibilidad de que Ginny se encontrara allí.

Su memoria había abandonado sus pensamientos por un tiempo demasiado largo y quiso convencerse, a sí mismo, de que se estaba habituando a la idea de su ausencia. Un año le fue suficiente para acostumbrarse a su ausencia, al vacío permanente en su interior. No quería ni plantearse la idea de que la estaba superando...de que la estaba _olvidando_. La idea lo ponía enfermo.

Si había algo que jamás se perdonaría –además de permitir que muriera- era olvidarla. Ginny había pasado seis años de su vida esperando por él y él no estaba por la labor de quedar mal ante la devoción de la que fue su primera novia.

No había visto rastro de _ella_ durante su estancia allí y también había notado ciertas ausencias en el castillo –por no ir muy lejos, jamás vio a Dean Thomas en su habitación-. Se preguntaba si estaría allí, _viva_.

La mera idea de que Ginny pudiera encontrarse deambulando por el castillo, a unos metros de él, le quitaba el aliento. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, al montón de alumnos que caminaban a la segunda clase. ¿Podría verla? Y sí lo hacía ¿Qué esperaba? No es como si ella le fuera a recordar o a reconocer. No podía esperar ver sus ojos marrones encenderse al reconocerlo, incluso si no llevaba aquel estúpido disfraz ya que esa Ginny no era _su _Ginny.

—Pensamos que no encontrarías el lugar — declaró Ron al verlo llegar y reunirse con ellos. Seamus, Neville y el pelirrojo se encontraban fuera del salón de clases cuando arribó y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver a su mejor amigo.

—El profesor Potter me dijo como llegar. — contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, qué suerte, no querrías perderte una clase con las serpientes esas. — comentó Seamus con voz cansina.

—Al menos aquí podemos patearles el trasero sin que nos manden a detención.

Cuando entraron, una mujer de rublos dorados ya se encontraba allí. Levantó la cabeza al escucharlos entrar y sus ojos azules, enmarcados por un par de gafas rectangulares, brillaron al verlos tomar asiento.

—Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días — contestaron. Neville se acercó a ella y Seamus se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle al oído:

—Esa es la profesora Longbottom. La madre de Neville ha estado dando clases de Defensa desde nuestro primer año.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no había reconocido a la mujer? Su rostro redondo y prominentes mejillas eran idénticos a las de su hijo y la sonrisa que le dirigía era la misma que Lily le dedicaba a él. Agacho la cabeza al sentir sus mejillas colorearse ante el pensamiento de su madre. Sus ojos se elevaron de nuevo cuando los demás estudiantes llegaron y Neville volvió con ellos. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

Poco a poco, cada adolecente ocupó un lugar en el aula y comenzaron a hablar creando un constante susurro en el lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la profesora inicio con una breve presentación de quién era y de lo qué trataría el curso mientras él la escrutaba. No era más alta que su propia madre, vestía con una falda muggle floreada y sobre la blusa rosada, un suéter color crema; giró su cabeza para mirar a su amigo; Neville parecía encantado con la visión de su madre hablando a la clase. Pensar que su muerte era la línea divisoria entre la vida de Cedric, Alice Longbottom, Nimphadora Tonks, Sirius y sus padres; era algo que comenzaba a abrumarle.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo quince minutos después de haber iniciado la clase, el silencio se expandió y todos voltearon a ver a quien entraba en ese momento. Una chica se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, su cabello castaño se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraban enarcados por la profundidad del ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro.

—Me alegro que haya decidido unirse a nosotros, señorita Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. — Hermione Granger no se inmutó ante la declaración de la profesora. Harry la siguió con la mirada, sorprendido por la forma en que actuaba la muchacha. Hermione mantenía el mentón al aire y caminaba con fuerza hasta tomar asiento al final de la primera fila, se cruzo de brazos y su mirada se clavo en la profesora. —...con respecto a las parejas del trabajo final, haremos lo de todos los años. Hoy se enfrentarán en duelos en una competencia para ver el nivel combativo que poseen y así emparejarlos con alguien que pueda complementar y pulir sus habilidades ¿De acuerdo? La meta es desarmar a su contrincante, no quiero hechizos cortantes, punzantes y no se está permitido atacar el rostro, si alguien se rinde, el combate se detendrá inmediatamente.

"De este sombrero sacaré los nombres de cada una de las parejas a batirse. — Alice apuntó su varita al sombrero de copa que se encontraba sobre la mesa y éste comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, se tambaleo sobre la superficie y escupió chispas rojas al aire.

Las chispas flotaron con vida propia sobre sus cabezas mientras los nombres de cada uno de ellos iban escribiéndose en el espacio. Seamus gimió.

—No, una chica no.

—Que sea una chica es lo menos que debería preocuparte de batirte con Bullstrode, Seamus. — comentó Ron observando como su nombre y el de Neville se perfilaban con brillantes letras.

Longbottom sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que pelearía contra Ron ya que los combates estaban dados en el siguiente orden: Seamus y Millicent Bullstrode serían los primeros, Hermione con Parkinson le seguirían, Draco Malfoy pelearía contra Lavender Brow –la chica de Gryffindor observaba su nombre con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre – Ron y Neville les seguirían, Alexander se batiría con Zabini mientras que Crabe tendría que hacer frente a Parvati Patil y Goyle enfrentaría a una tal Paula Hobbes de Slytherin.

—Y una vez que conocen el orden y la persona con la que pelearán, es necesario que nos movamos de lugar. A la sala de duelos.

Uno tras otro, los alumnos caminaron detrás de la profesora que los conducía al séptimo piso y justo frente al tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado, Alice se detuvo, camino tres veces frente a la pared despejada y una puerta de dos metros, hecha de roble y con grandes picaportes, apareció. La sala de los menesteres se presentaba ante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Realizaremos los duelos aquí para evitar cualquier percance que no podamos manejar dentro del aula, así que pasen, anden, aprisa.

Sintió las manos de Ron sobre sus hombros empujándolo para que avanzara y Harry, junto con los demás, entró a la sala de los Menesteres. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta un escenario, totalmente diferente al que esperaba, los recibió: un desierto árido y caliente como el infierno se mostraba ante ellos, la roca agrietada que pretendía ser el suelo quemaba sus pies a través de los zapatos y de pronto la idea de llevar corbata y túnica negra era la más estúpida del mundo.

Una ráfaga de viento les azoto y el muchacho intento no tragar arena mientras se protegía el rostro.

—Profesora, no es por quejarme pero ¿Qué demonios?

El muchacho levantó la cara para observar a Hermione. Quien por primera vez en todo el día decía algo –cargado de frustración y con una mirada irritada en sus ojos pero era algo-. La profesora Longbottom no le dio importancia a la muchacha y se giró hacia ellos.

—La lección de hoy será aquí. Como ya saben, el propósito de mi clase no es que saquen buenas notas — los ojos de la rubia fueron volando a Granger por un segundo — ni que aprueben los exámenes de prueba para cualquier carrera que requiera saber cómo lanzar un ataque defensivo. La clase se llama "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" y teniendo en cuenta el contexto en el que vivimos, es indispensable que aprendan a defenderse a ustedes mismos; de nada les servirá hacerse el héroe en cualquier circunstancia si no pueden aturdir algo decentemente.

"Así mismo, les será de gran ayuda combatir en todo tipo de terrenos, entre más hostil mejor por lo que hoy será aquí, en un desierto. Así que comencemos. Finnigan Seamus y Bustrode Millicen, al frente.

Seamus maldijo su suerte por quinta vez en el día y camino al frente mientras su contrincante hacía lo propio. Millicent era una chica alta y corpulenta con el rostro contraído en una mueca molesta, le doblaba el tamaño al muchacho y una sonrisa torcida cruzo su cara cuando sacó la varita y adoptó su posición de combate.

—Bullstrode estuvo emparejada con Granger durante todo el ciclo pasado, peleaban todo el tiempo así que Seamus no la tendrá fácil; después de todo le mantenía el ritmo a Granger — susurro Neville a su lado. El chico Irlandés separo las piernas, una frente a otra y sacó su varita.

—Granger no es tan buena… — mascullo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—Varitas listas — Harry apartó la mirada de Ron y la fijo al frente. — tres…dos… ¡uno!

Una ráfaga de viento que nadie vio venir se alzo frente a los contendientes arrastrando arena y quitándoles visibilidad. Harry se cubrió el rostro con los brazos intentando distinguir la figura de su amigo entre la tormenta de arena.

—¿Qué demonios? — grito Seamus arrastrándose fuera del pequeño tornado cuando una figura corpulenta apareció detrás de él.

—Idiota...— mascullo Hermione a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y miró a la chica. Hermione tenía sus ojos clavados en el combate, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras uno de sus pies se movía rítmicamente sobre el suelo. Un grito ahogado le hizo apartar la mirada y el chico volvió su atención al frente.

El viento cesó así como el duelo y al disiparse la arena pudieron ver a Seamus tirado sobre su espalda, atado y amordazado mientras se retorcía y Millicent le observaba como si nunca hubiera visto algo más repugnante.

—Ese tonto. Se ha confiado demasiado. — bufo Neville estampando la palma de su mano en la frente. — ¡Le ha vencido con un solo encantamiento!

—Muy bien, ¿qué fue eso Finnigan? — la profesora lo miraba con severidad, los brazos cruzados y un pie taconeando con rapidez. — Esto no es un juego si es lo que piensas, no sé lo qué acabas de hacer pero será mejor que te pongas a practicar si quieres pasar la materia o, en todo caso, sobrevivir allá afuera. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí, profesora Longbottom.— dijo el Irlandés con el rostro convertido en un tomate, tan rojo y caliente que parecía que comenzaría a salirle humo por las orejas.

—Ahora, los siguientes: Parkinson Pansy y Granger Hermione. Adelante.

En cuanto fueron nombradas, Harry sintió la tensión expandirse desde sus espaldas. Volteo por segunda vez y la observó abriéndose paso al frente con la varita girando entre sus dedos. Hermione parecía más pequeña de lo que recordaba, incluso más delgada. La túnica le quedaba un poco grande y las mangas ocultaban sus manos dejando ver sólo la madera de su varita.

—A la cuenta de tres...— dijo Alice. Harry se removió inquieto. Las muchachas tomaron posiciones, los ojos de Parkinson destellaron y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro — tres...dos... ¡Uno!

Nada pasó. A diferencia del encuentro anterior, el duelo no comenzó de inmediato. Las chicas se miraban intensamente la una a la otra y ni el viento se atrevía a romper el silencio a su alrededor. Hubo un ¡Crack! Repentino, Pansy desapareció y pero Hermione no se movió. Los segundos pasaron con lentitud hasta que la castaña corrió con rapidez al frente y se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar que un rayo impactara en su espalda.

No había visto venir aquello. Harry giró su cabeza para ver a Pansy Parkinson arremeter contra su compañera con una fuerza descomunal. Hermione viro justo a tiempo para evitar ser embestida y su varita se agito en el viento tan veloz que apenas era un destello en el espacio.

Su amiga era rápida, mucho más de lo que recordaba, sus pies se movían a sincronía con cada floritura que sus manos realizaban. Los hechizos no verbales zumbaban por todas partes mientras la Slytherin arremetía sin dar tregua.

—_¡Bombarda! _— vociferó la morena apuntando al suelo. La explosión resquebrajó el suelo haciendo que una columna de polvo se alzará entre ellas. Harry arrugo el entrecejo cuando observo la desorientación de Hermione. Ésta se quedo quieta el tiempo suficiente para recibir un hechizo justo en el pecho que la hizo volar hacia el lado contrario.

Tuvo que tragarse sus ansías y el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta cuando la vio rebotar contra el suelo y quedar tirada. Un crack más y Pakirson estaba junto a ella.

—¡_Protego_... — exclamó Hermione y un poderoso escudo la cubrió por completo cuando la varita de Pansy apunto en su dirección. — _maxima_!

Gemidos de impresión recorrieron a la mayor parte del alumnado cuando el escudo azulado se concentro y fue expulsado justo en la cara de la chica Slytherin. Hermione rodo y se incorporó antes de que una maldición la alcanzara.

Su respiración entrecortada hacía su pecho subir y bajar, jadeaba y su aliento mecía un mechón de cabello que se escapaba de su coleta. Pansy se puso de pie con lentitud, una mirada fiera posada en sus ojos antes de arremeter contra la castaña.

Susurros ininteligibles salían de la voz de su amiga mientras veía como Parkinson corría hacía ella. Una floritura en el aire seguido de un destello y Parkinson se detuvo en seco con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Otro movimiento. Una fuerza invisible tiraba del tobillo de la morena y su varita caía al suelo con un suave "tic" mientras cuerdas mágicas salían del cabello de Parkinson y la ataban con fuerza.

—_Avis...— _un montón de cuervos apareció alrededor de la castaña, sus pumas negras y relucían bajo los rayos del sol. — ¡_Oppugno!_

La parvada chillo antes de que la bruja dirigiera su varita a Parkinson. Cada cuervo tan negro como el petróleo emprendió una feroz carrera hacia la Slytherin que sólo podía agitarse con frenesí en el aire. Estaban a punto de llegar a ella cuando cada cuervo se desvaneció en una voluta de arena que golpeo la cara de Pansy.

Harry volvió su mirada y vio a la profesora con la varita en ristre. Hermione levantó el mentón y dejó caer a su contrincante al suelo con un sordo golpe.

—Bien, Granger has demostrado tu punto. Podrías estar muerta ahora mismo, Parkinson, ten eso en cuenta. — La perplejidad no cabía en la cabeza del muchacho. Ojeo a su profesora sin creerse que esa fuera, efectivamente, Alice Longbottom. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana ataviada con la falda floral y el suéter tejido en un suave color crema, sus rublos amarillos enmarcaban un rostro redondo pero sus ojos destellaban en una azul amenaza cuando Hermione se incorporo a los demás alumnos. — Malfoy Draco y Brown Lavender, al frente.

—Presta atención — musito Ron. Iba a contestar cuando el asentimiento de Neville le indicó que las palabras no iban para él. Fijo su mirada al centro cuando Bullstrode y Zabini ayudaban a Pansy a llegar hasta los demás alumnos de Slytherin.

—Creo que debemos volver en torno a las reglas. No quiero hechizos punzantes, cortantes, no está permitido atacar al rostro. La meta es desarmar a su atacante así que una vez hecho no quiero ningún tipo de ave de carroña viajar a su contrincante para que le arranque los ojos. ¿Entendido? — mirada fulminante a Hermione y asentimiento general. — Posiciones...Tres, dos, uno... ¡Ahora!

**:..FXS..:**

—El hecho de que todos los días haya al menos un alumno de su clase en la enfermería deja mucho qué desear, profesora. — Sirius observo a Alice que, sentada del otro lado de la mesa, permanecía inmutable ante la sesión extraordinaria del Consejo Escolar. El tema principal: Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y probablemente la entrada inesperada de uno que otro alumno de último curso.

El auror se miró las uñas sin intervenir en el largo discurso de los recursos médicos del colegio, que uno de los concejales estaba proporcionando como material para su aburrimiento. Alice permanecía en silencio y Sirius pudo ver el temblor intermitente de su quijada cuando los ojos azules de la profesora se centraron en él.

Conocía a Longbottom desde sus años de Hogwarts, jamás había figurado en su reducida lista de amistades ni en la inmensa fila de ligues de una noche. Aún la recordaba como una muchacha de grandes mejillas, torpe, de trenzas rubias y grandes anteojos de fondo de botella que sólo lograban hacer que sus ojos azules lucieran fríos y desinteresados. Nunca supo lo que Frank había visto en ella hasta que se quito el uniforme y se enfundó en ropa común -Sirius sospechaba que sus lentes habían sido víctimas de la varita de Frank-. Alice era una preciosidad de mujer pero más todavía, una bruja poderosa.

Que se convirtiera en auror tomó desprevenidos a todos menos a Frank –ese pequeño cabrón había estado ocultando cada uno de los atributos de la chica para sí mismo, el muy bastardo- pero cuando Alice tuvo en ristre la varita y sus pupilas brillaron con determinación, nadie negó que tenía talento y que temían verse involucrados en una riña con ella.

Había sido siete años atrás cuando la rubia se unió al grupo docente de Hogwarts. Tras ser el único niño de la profesía, Neville Longbottom era cazado por cada mortifago que se dijera serlo, su cabeza tenía un precio y la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo era siendo vigilado por sus padres, los aurores Longbottom. El chiquillo entro al colegio vigilado por Dumbledore y su madre -como profesora- mientras su padre encabezaba las misiones más importantes de la Orden del Fénix.

Madame McLuhan hojeo los pergaminos sobre la mesa. Sus manos se encontraban arrugadas y las pecas de la edad eran tenuemente iluminadas por las velas. McLuhan era una mujer adusta, de porte imponente. Las arrugas surcaban como dunas su rostro, tenía el cabello entrecano y sus ojos de aceituna eran flanqueados por sendas ojeras.

—El consejo desea hacer constar que esta no es una escuela de aurores, profesora. No entrenamos guerreros en Hogwarts y nos preocupa que alguno de sus alumnos pueda ser gravemente herido.

Un latigazo de furia cruzo por los ojos de la profesora. Sirius se enderezó en la silla y carraspeo inquieto. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—He llevado la clase durante siete años y jamás ha ocurrido nada que tenga que lamentar. — hablo por primera vez la profesora, con voz suave y monocorde. — Sin mencionar que mis alumnos presentan el mayor avance en cuando a la materia requiere; los mejores aurores del ministerio han salido de Hogwarts durante mi periodo.

—Los temas en los cuales instruye a los chicos están fuera del programa. — espetó Roberspierre, su voz siseante arrastrándose por la mesa.

—Si la profesora Longbottom quiere enseñarles a hacer pan tostado con hechizos inflamables, está en todo su derecho de hacerlo, ¿no es cierto, Albus? De eso se trata tu afamada _Libertad de cátedra. _

—Black, le recuerdo que la única razón por la que está aquí es porque la seguridad de los niños está...

—Y aún así tiene razón. — Habló por primera vez, Albus Dumbledore. El hombre de las grandes barbas planteadas, ojos zafiros deslumbrando tras las gafas de media luna, nariz torcida y mirada afable; se puso de pie y recorrió la mesa para examinar a los presentes. — Cada uno de los docentes a mi cargo ha demostrado ser de mi entera confianza; la libertad de cátedra se ha establecido hace poco, es cierto, pero no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Estoy seguro que la profesora Longbottom tiene razones suficientes para llevar su clase como la lleva.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza en dirección al director. Colocó sus manos sobre su regazo y observó a todos los presentes antes de hablar:

—No es una escuela de aurores, no estamos entrenando guerreros y me salgo totalmente del plan de estudios que ustedes, señores que jamás se han dado a la tarea de salir al mundo...

—¡Señora...!— exclamó madame McLuhan levantándose de su asiento en la forma más dramática que pudo haber conseguido.

—¡Siéntese! — Espetó la rubia con severidad y Sirius sonrió, divertido, después de todo la reunión se estaba tornando interesante. Entrelazo sus dedos sobre su abdomen y observo a la furia rubia alzarse cuan enana era _Al menos tiene coraje, _pensó — Han hablado lo suficiente esta noche y es mi turno. Todos ustedes se han mantenido en una posición muy cómoda durante mucho tiempo. — McLuhan no volvió a tomar asiento pero sí miraba con ardor a la ex-auror — Decidiendo lo que es y lo que no es apto para que los chicos aprendan. Mi clase se llama "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" y como tal yo enseño y enseñaré a esos niños a defenderse.

—Enseñas a los Slytherin también, Alice — gruño Robespierre con una mirada sombría. Sirius se tensó y su diversión desapareció conforme el aura maligna de su amiga se deslizaba por la habitación, sabía que no debía haberse levantado ese día. La mujer se recargó en la silla con la quijada temblando — ¿Te das cuenta de que puedes estar armando a nuestro enemigo?

—Por Merlín — jadeo Belladona. La integrante más joven del consejo, abrió sus ojos negros con horror. — Esta es una escuela no un campo de batalla. ¿Cómo podemos educar con propiedad a nuestras nuevas generaciones si prejuicios como ése siguen existiendo?

—¿De verdad crees en lo que dices! — espetó Robespierre con incredulidad. — ¡Esta semana ha entrado un Malfoy al colegio! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy son mortifagos!

—Todo el mundo sabe que los Black son partidarios del lado oscuro, Rober. — apuntó Albus observando a su colega por encima de las gafas. Sirius torció el gesto inconforme con el recordatorio. — Y no recuerdo que hayas tenido reparos en aceptar que el joven Sirius Black, tomará parte en la seguridad del colegio.

—Yo sí los tuve. — gruñó McLuhan. _¡Oh claro que los tuviste! ¡Vieja arpía! _El auror se abstuvo de gruñir en su dirección.

—¿Soy la única que ve lo que esto significa? — Cuestionó Belladona con la brea de sus ojos brillando intensamente — Es una oportunidad para guiar a un chico hacia una nueva perspectiva. Las clases de estudios Muggles se dan a todos los cursos y a todos los alumnos por esa razón; acercar a nuestros jóvenes ese temido mundo sin magia.

Estaba seguro que no fue el único en pensar lo ingenua que era esa mujer.

—No voy a dejar a ninguno de mis alumnos sin una educación apropiada.

—¿Ni siquiera si esos alumnos pueden poner en peligro la vida de su hijo, profesora?

¡Oh Roberspierre estaba tirando de los hilos equivocados! Lo pudo ver en el momento en que las pupilas de Alice se contrajeron y con un movimiento rápido, limpio y digno de ella, giró hacia el consejero y musito peligrosamente:

—No quiere tocar ese asunto...Mi estimado Jean Roberspierre. No quiere hacerlo. — se puso de pie, la falda floreada susurro al rozar contra la esquina de la mesa cuando pasó a su lado y la vio ceñirse el suéter muggle con el que vestía. — No cambiaré mi forma de enseñar, así que si es lo único que tenían que tratar conmigo, me voy. No soy parte de este consejo así que mi presencia no debería ser requerida por más tiempo. Esperaré mi despido si es eso lo que consideran conveniente.

Y el infierno si alguien iba a despedir a Alice Longbottom, no si él tenía algo que decir al respecto antes de que eso sucediera. La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo cuando ella salió y Sirius observo con silencioso placer el rostro granate del consejero Roberspierre y la palidez de McLuhan. Nadie iba a deshacerse de Alice esa noche.

:..FXS..:

Tendría que arrodillarme ante aquel que siga leyendo esto porque sería un santo! He tardado milenios y lo siento mucho! La universidad me ha tenido cogida de los ovarios y eso no es gracioso -.-

Pero bueno, me he dado el tiempo y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que todavía este leyendo alguien y que le haya gustado. Comenten por fis! La historia ha tenido algunos (muchos¬¬) cambios jeje ammm y tendría que dejar de escribir esta nota de autor je... -.-

Ah! Por cierto. Necesito un Beta, si hay alguien por ahí que guste betearme, se lo agradecería muuuucho! Ya sé que aquí hay una forma de pedirlos pero me gustaría que fuera un lector de la historia y que conozca la trama. ^^ je y bueno ahora sí creo que es todo.

Sayonara!1


End file.
